The Kent Family
by IEarntMyStripes
Summary: {a sqeuel to 'waiting for a star to fall'}The Kent Family are planning on some christmas shopping, but when the entire family are involved in a car crash secrets and events begin to spill out, and could destroy the family for good}. Sam/Tom, OC's and the odd apperance of Jonny Maconie!
1. The Car Crash

**_A Not So Perfect Christmas _**

_Okay since you've all asked for a squeal here you go! I didn't realise just how many followers I have of this fic and I think it wasn't fair not write a squeal so here you go and I also dedicate this first chapter to 'Beth81955, cenalover & rivernymph99' Purely because I can always count on you guys to leave a review so I have written this purely for you :)!_

_Oh and a massive thank you to the amazing Eminem for his inspirational lyrics and his amazing new album which by the way has not left my iPod dock since it came out! :) I should make a few pointers though, Sam still hasn't confronted Zoe and Tom about they're fling, and its set a couple of months into the future roughly near Christmas time,(seeing as we're almost in December anyway, what else is a perfect way to start a story?) Sam and Tom have adopted the two teenagers (if you have read the first fic you will know who they are). _

_Zoe and Matt are still going strong, much to Ash's jealously.(I have a plan to make Ash try to spilt them up.. whether it works or not you will have to see)! And in some chapters it may seem a cross over with Holby as Sam's and Jonny's friendship becomes stronger as she relies on his friendship more than ever, (and its because of this that makes Tom very paranoid into thinking that Sam is having an affair behind his back, which couldn't possibly be further than then truth, but I can be sure to make that bit funny.) as she tries to deal with three teenagers and the affects of Tom's one night stand with Zoe. But you get the idea. _

_And enough with my rambling but I just wanted to point out some pointers as so you're aware... Anyway... Enjoy my friends! _

_Characters_

**_Sam_**

**_Tom_**

**_Adam(OC)_**

**_Zoe_**

**_Ash_**

**_Charlotte(OC)_**

**_Oliver (OC)_**

**_Cookie(OC, Sam and Tom's dog)_**

* * *

Chapter One – 

The Car Crash. 

It was December time, nearly the end of the year, Christmas wasn't too far away and the kids were off on Christmas break. The snow was falling fast and it seemed like only a couple of hours ago that Sam nodded off to sleep when she and Tom were rudely awoken by Oliver and Charlotte. 'Come on you lazy sods, we need to go Christmas shopping' Charlotte said. Sam rolled her eyes, she and Tom had promised to take the teenagers shopping when they both managed to get a weekend off together. The plan was that Sam and Charlotte were going to do one half of the shopping and Tom and Oliver, Adam was going to do the other half. 'Come on, get up' Oliver said.

'Fine, we're getting up, can you give us another ten minutes please?' Tom asked and the two nodded before they left Sam and Tom alone. Tom got up first, he was dressed in nothing but his boxers. Sam smirked at the view of her husband. 'Like something you see Mrs Kent' he whispered seductively. 'That depends on…' Sam said. 'On what Mrs Kent?' he said. 'My fella is in nothing but his boxers and it's a real nice view' she whispered and Tom smirked. Before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. It wasn't long before things became heated.

And it was Sam to pull away first. 'Come on, we can't keep the kids waiting any longer, the sooner we get the shopping done the better that it can be ticked off the list of things to do' Sam explains. 'I'll never understand why so many people go to such efforts just for two days' he sighed. 'Well its not just two days is it? It's about spending time with your family and your loved ones, its not just about opening presents. Stuffing your face with food, which by the way Tom this year you could do with cutting down on the mince pies ' Sam joked as she pointed to his near beer belly. 'This is to keep me warm in the winter' he said with a mock tone. 'Come on we need to get dressed. 'Sam said again and with that they did, twenty minutes later after wrapping up as warm as possible and wearing at least two layers of clothing the entire Kent family were ready to start they're Christmas shop.

Since adopting the two teenagers. Sam and Tom had sold both of they're previous flats so they could buy a five bedroom house, which was less then a fifteen minute drive to the ED. And less then half an mile to the closest school which couldn't have been any more perfect and it had a spacious garden. The Kent family had also a new addition to the family a border collie named Cookie. That had been one of Sam's early Christmas presents for Tom, as Tom had always insisted he'd always wanted a dog.

'Have you all got your pocket money? I do hope you've all been saving up like me and Tom told you too' Sam asked the teenagers. 'I've saved all mine but Ollie has spent most of his' Charlotte said. 'Shut up' Ollie replied of his sister. They're relationship kind of reminded Sam of hers and Adam's relationship and it often made her smile.

'Don't worry Ollie, I'll lend you an extra thirty pound but I will want it back, and I will dock a fiver out of your pocket money until it's paid in full okay?' Tom told him and Ollie nodded. 'Sure that's fine with me' he replied. 'Now is everyone got they're seatbelts on?' Tom asked as he started the ignition before pulling out of the snow covered driveway and they were off, but little were any of the Kent trio knew that today wasn't going to be any normal day out. They were heading into town, the drive was a quiet one as Charlotte, Ollie and Adam all had they're iPods on, and it was just Sam and Tom in the front. They had also both sold they're cars so they could afford a big one for the family.

'Tom can you change the radio station?' Sam asked and Tom nodded taking his hand off the driving wheel leaving one hand on the wheel as he changed the station. 'Happy?' he asked and Sam nodded. Before they reached what would be the first traffic jam into town.

'Why oh why did we think it would be a good idea to go Christmas shopping on a Saturday I told you we should leave it to the week but no one would listen' Tom sighed as he strummed his fingers on the dash board. Before he looked and saw Sam texting someone

'Let Me Guess its Jonny?' he asked sulky with a nod of the head from Sam. Tom sighed. 'You two have been texting each other a lot lately, something you want to tell me?' he asked. Taking his eyes off the road and looking at Sam as she began to type away 'no of course not, god why does friendships between men and women always have to be complicated and haven't I already told you, he's with Naylor' Sam told him.

'He says he is.' Tom muttered. Sam rolled her eyes 'Tom no need to be jealous' Sam said. 'I'm not jealous of anything, you see you always do this, cause an argument' Tom muttered. 'How do I cause an argument? Tom you're the one with the jealously issue! There is nothing I repeat nothing going on between me and Jonny, you know what until you grow a pair and stop being so bloody pathetic pull over I'll walk to the mall' Sam said.

'You'll do no such thing!' Tom snapped. 'You want to bet?' Sam asked placing her phone down and undoing her seatbelt. And she leant over to touch the driving wheel to pull over.

'What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid woman!' Tom said. Adam, Charlotte and Ollie remained totally unaware of the argument as all three of them were still listening to they're iPods. As Sam went to try to pull the car over once again and Tom was busying trying to fight her arms off the wheel, they had no chance not to react when the car swerved and lead into an on coming lorry the other end and before Tom had chance to break.. The car crashed sending Tom into unconsciousness and Sam flung back of the car. No one in the Kent Family said a word.


	2. The Aftermath

**Here is the next chapter! enjoy guys!x**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**The Aftermath. **

It was then that Adam took out his earphones and he noticed an unconscious Tom behind the wheel and the same could be said about Sam. He could also hear sirens in the background so clearly help was on its way, 'Charl, Ollie are you two hurt in anyway?' Adam asked. They shook they're heads 'I have a bit of neck pain' Ollie confessed 'that's probably whiplash from the force of the accident. Okay Ollie, Charl I want you to remain calm okay, we're going to have to stabilise Sam and Tom' Adam explained 'but your not medically trained' Ollie pointed out

'I may not be but I've learn enough from my sister to know how to react in an accident. Now Charl I want you to hold Tom's head still as still as possible and Ollie I want you to do the same for Sam. Check that they're both breathing alright' Adam explained and the two teenagers nodded. Ollie undid his seat belt and he helped Adam to move Sam into the recovery position, even know Sam had always told Adam never to move someone in case of spinal injuries but this was serious and they couldn't not move her with the position that they were laid. Adam could hear sirens in the background.

'Help is on its way, I can hear them now I'm going to check they're injuries.' Adam said and he made a mental note of the fact that Tom had been unconscious since the accident and that he thought Sam had a query fractured collarbone. The sirens got nearer and it wasn't long before Adam saw some filmier faces. 'Dixie, Jeff, this is Charlotte and Oliver.' Adam introduced them to Jeff and Dixie. 'Ollie was complaining of neck pain, and we've managed to stabilise Sam and move her into the recovery position I know you're not meant to move someone in case of spinal injuries but the position that Sam was in. especially with her collarbone I think she's fractured it' Adam explained.

'Jeffery, we're going to need a frac pack,' Dixie told Jeff and Jeff nodded heading to get what he was ordered. 'Sam's trained you well kid, she would be proud' Dixie added causing Adam to smile. 'She'll be glad to hear all the lessons about first aid have paid off' he grinned. 'Are you in any pain mate?' Dixie added. 'Nothing I can't handle.' Adam said and Dixie nodded.

Nearly forty minutes later Sam and Tom had been cut free from the wreckage of the car. Tom was going to be transported by tamzin and Norman while Sam would be travelling with Dixie and Jeff. They were just finishing strapping Sam in when Dixie noticed Adam wince once more 'are you sure you don't want that looking over?' Dixie added.

'Maybe when we get to the ED. Right now my sister is the main concern' Adam said and Dixie nodded. Within less than half an hour, they arrived at Holby ED. To an awaiting Zoe and Ash.

'Samantha Kent involved in RTC with Lorry, car skidded on the ice and into an on coming lorry, query fractured right collarbone. Sats are normal. BP is a little higher then usual, and she's been given ten of morphine and Tom should be on his way in, in a few minutes' Dixie explained as Sam was wheeled into rhesus.

'Okay I want ABCS, LFTs, U's and E's along with Chest, Pelvic X rays. And can we get two of saline along with four cross match' Zoe asked her team, Adam watched from the side lines and Dixie headed over to Robyn.

'Adam has been a little hero today, can you give him a once over to make sure everything is okay? VIP treatment. He's been brilliant' Dixie asked and Robyn nodded. 'Adam if you would just like to follow me. And we can get you checked over' Robyn said and Adam nodded. As they were about to leave the doors to rhesus burst open revealing Tom, with Tamzin and Norman. 'Tom Kent involved in a RTC with Lorry..' was all that Adam could hear before Robyn lead him out of rhesus.

But nether Adam or Oliver were aware that Charlotte had heard the argument between Sam and Tom just moments before the accident. She knew it was to blame but was she going to tell what she knew about the crash? Her main concern was her adoptive parents right now, the car crash could wait till later.


	3. Bedside Manner And A Scottish Nurse

**_Here is a nice long chapter for you! Seeing as I won't be able to update tomorrow as I'm out of town for the night :) and this chapter is a bit of a cross over with Holby with the appearance of Jonny and Naylor. Anyway enjoy _**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Bedside Manner, a Scottish nurse, and A ED doctor._**

* * *

**'**Oliver I believe you have been experiencing some neck pain?' Doctor Lily Chao asked and Ollie nodded 'I was involved in the car accident along with my sister and my adoptive parents' he explained. 'Right. And in this whole time you didn't think to ask the paramedics to secure your neck with a brace you do realise if you have a broken bone in your neck, any slight movement can cause paralysis' Lily said. 'I am fully aware of that, you see my adoptive parents are both doctors' Ollie replied.

'Right...' Lily mumbled. 'Why don't you just order an x ray for my neck and get it over and done with.' He snapped impatiently. 'Okay Nurse Collier could you order Oliver here a neck x ray please.' Lily requested. Once Lily was gone Ollie turned his attention to Jamie 'Can you find out how Sam and Tom are doing please?' Ollie asked.

'I'm afraid I can't give information on other patients I'm afraid' Jamie asked. 'But they're my adoptive parents. I'm one of the teenagers they adopted along with my sister' Ollie explained. 'Oh right. I didn't know. I'll just book your x ray and I'll try and find out for you' Jamie said and Ollie nodded.

Meanwhile Zoe was busying reviewing the x rays of Sam's collarbone. 'Fletch can you ring up orthopaedics,' Zoe requested. 'On it' he replied and picked up the phone. 'So what's the verdict?' Ash asked. 'Well Sam's got a clear break of the right collarbone. Which is going to need a couple pins and a rod if I'm positive. How about Tom? Is he still unconscious?' Zoe asked and Ash nodded.

'The CT showed nothing too serious yet he should have already regained conscious by now, but I'm more worried about the trauma in his chest I think we should get a CT consultant down, and possibly a surgeon' Ash added. 'You do whatever's right ' Zoe said and Ash nodded.

Ash picked up the phone and dialled the number for Darwin upstairs. It wasn't long before his called was answered. 'I'm hoping you could send a CT consultant down. We have a male early thirties, involved in a RTC this morning, the CT showed nothing serious but I'm more concerned about his chest and the trauma. Okay thanks you so much' Ash said putting the phone down.

'We could just get Matt to have a look at Tom, I mean he specialises in CT' Zoe pointed out. 'Yeah but he's also Tom's best mate. They're too close' Ash reminded her, Zoe rolled her eyes how could she have forgotten?.

-Meanwhile Up On Darwin-

'Jac, got a patient down in ED, they're requesting a CT Consult downstairs, as they're worried about the patient's chest trauma' Mo told her. 'Right and what do we know about this patient?' Jac asked. 'Male, early thirties. CT showed nothing serious' Mo answered her. 'Hang on I thought they already had a CT consult down the ED, didn't the clinical lead not long hire one?' Jac asked. Not that she paid many visits down to the ED. 'Yes but the Consult in question is good pals with the patient in question' Mo answered her.

Jac rolled her eyes. 'Great. Now I'm five and half months pregnant and I've got to go all the way down to the bloody ED' she sighed. 'I can do it for you' Mo offered. 'was I off the day they made you a consultant or something? Fine I'll do it' Jac muttered and she walked, or rather waddled away. Mo rolled her eyes in disbelief.

-Meanwhile Back In the ED-

'Well Oliver your neck x-ray showed no breaks so what I suspect what you're suffering is called whip lash. Now its going to be quiet saw for the next few days, I will prescribe you some pain killers for the pain. But you need to keep your neck as still as possible okay? And I will give you an appointment for the outpatients.' Lily said and Ollie nodded.

'What about Sam and Tom?' he asked once more. He looked at Jamie. 'Sam has gone for a CT scan, and the orthopaedic surgeons are on the way down as she's broken her collarbone. Tom I think they've requested a CT consult as they're concerned about his chest trauma 'Jamie filled Ollie in.

'What about my sister?' he asked. 'Charlottes being looked over by one of my colleagues. I can find out about her as well if you would like' Jamie asked and Ollie nodded. 'Don't forget Adam' Ollie requested and Jamie nodded.

-Meanwhile Back On Darwin-

'You haven't seen Jac anywhere have you?' Jonny asked. 'She's gone down to the ED, to give a consult on a CT patient.' Mo asked and Jonny nodded. Before Mo noticed Jonny playing around on his phone. 'You expecting a text from someone?' she asked him.

'I'm supposed to be meeting a friend after work for a drink, yet I haven't heard anything from her' Jonny frowned.

'This friend is a female? Do you really think that's wise Jonny, especially with Jac..' Mo pointed out.

Jonny raised his eyebrows. 'This is not another Bonnie for your information. She's a doctor and she works at the ED. And she's married.' He stated and it seemed Mo believed him, before Jonny saw the news report.

_'We start this news update with an accident that has happened no less than an hour ago, a car accident that happened on kings road early this morning involving a car, and a lorry, the passengers involved are believed to be those of Doctor Samantha Nicholls and husband Doctor Thomas Kent. We have no news upon they're current conditions at the moment but we will keep you informed as we do so.. .' _

Mo looked at Jonny, 'She's the friend isn't she?' Mo said. And with a single nod of the head was enough to confirm..


	4. White Lies

**Chapter Four**

**-White Lies- **

Jonny headed down to the ED, he didn't really make many visits down here. Usually when a patient dies and the relatives agree to donate the organs of they're loved one and it would usually be him that went down to discuss it with the relatives but this visit was different. He was here to see a friend of his, he looked and he could see rhesus, and he could see Jac who was stood near a patient on a trolley who seemed out of it. He opened the doors to rhesus causing Jac to look up from listening to Tom's chest and placing her stethoscope around her neck.

'Nurse Maconie. What are you doing down here?' Jac asked. 'I came... To check on a friend of mine' he replied. Jac raised an eyebrow. Jonny could see Sam on the trolley not too far from where Tom was laid. 'Jonny, do you know this woman?' Jac asked suspiciously. 'She's a friend of mine' Jonny replied. 'A friend? You said the exact same about Bonnie and looked what happened there' Jac reminded him. Jonny rolled his eyes. 'This one is different, she's nothing but a friend. She's married to this chap here' Jonny pointed at Tom. Before he looked back at Jac and her expression, she seemed to believe this.

'She better be just a friend. Or I'll make sure this child is the last one you ever have' Jac said. And Jonny partly chuckled to himself because he knew that he would the argument, for now anyway. 'How is he doing?' Jonny asking pointing to Tom and changing the conversation. 'not great, I'm getting him into a theatre slot shortly, to see what's going on, the fact that he still hasn't regained consciousness is a concern,' Jac stated. 'And do you really think that's wise you being in theatre when your.. .' Jonny said. 'Because I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant Jonny not an invalid, bloody hell ' she said and with that she left and Jonny rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back on Sam who's eyes had began to flutter.

'Tom… Tom' She said and Jonny quickly ran to her side. 'Sam its okay your in the ED, you and Tom were involved in a accident this morning' Jonny explained. 'Where's Tom?' she asked him. 'He's right here' Jonny said pulling back the curtain so Sam could see Tom. 'Why isn't he awake?' Sam asked. Jonny paused unable to answer her. He had heard Jac say that he was still unconscious, 'He's just sleeping for now.' Jonny lied quickly. And Sam nodded. 'What about the kids?' she asked him. 'I don't know about those Sam I only came to see how you were and by the looks of it. You may have broken your collarbone.' Jonny said looking at her.

'Jonny, can you get Zoe?' Sam asked and Jonny nodded. Jonny left and soon returned with Zoe. 'Sam thank god your awake, you've been out of it for a while now. ' Zoe said as she shined her pen touch into Sam's eyes. 'Why isn't Tom awake?' Sam asked.

'He hasn't regained coconscious since the accident. His injuries are severe, he's going to theatre shortly and so are you, you need that collarbone screwed.' Zoe informed her. But Sam's expression was emotionless.

'It's my fault Tom's in here.' Sam said.

'Sam it's not your fault, you didn't see the on coming lorry, it was an accident.' Zoe told her. 'It was Zoe, it was my fault' she said again. 'Sam you're in shock, hardly surprising with what's happened' Zoe said. 'You don't understand. I caused this.' Sam muttered 'I don't see how you caused it Sam, it was an accident.' Zoe tried to tell her once again.

'No you don't get it. You, you weren't there so you can't say that I wasn't to blame for this, when I was.' Sam muttered. 'Sam, Sam listen to me. You and Tom couldn't have known that this was going to happen.' Zoe told her but Sam wasn't having any of it. 'You wouldn't say that if you knew what happened before the accident. I'm to blame for this. I may have killed him.' Sam said.


	5. Ambulance Bays

'Okay Sam we're going to take you to theatre now so we can get that collarbone of yours screwed and pinned, we're going to add three screws and a rod in your shoulder, they will stay there for six to eight weeks while the collarbone heals, and after then we will arrange for you to have them removed' the surgeon explained.

Sam being a doctor already knew this, but none the less Sam was prepped for theatre. Meanwhile Zoe had been putting off speaking to the press for as long as she possibly could. She knew they only wanted an update on the colleagues but Sam's admission had surprised her. What did she mean when she said she was to blame for the crash?

Zoe was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door 'come in' she said and the door opened 'Doctor Hanna, the situation with the press is getting out of control, the sooner you speak to them and update them on Sam's and Toms condition the sooner they will bugger off. They're blocking the ambulance bays' Tamzin said

'Okay i'm coming now Tamzin' Zoe said getting to her feet and she followed her out, and out of the ED where Zoe was greeted by a load of press.

'Doctor Hanna can you update us on mr and mrs Kent's conditions!'

''The doctors involved in the RTC are being treated here arrant they!'

'How well do you know Sam and Tom!' Another one asked. Zoe cleared her throat.

'Yes I can confirm that Doctor Tom Kent and Doctor Sam Nicholls are currently being treated for they're injuries here! Doctor Kents condition is sereve, and Doctor Nicholls has obtained a fractured collarbone now can you all clear off! This is an A&E department and your blocking the ambulance bays!' She ordered before going back into the ED.

Zoe hoped that would be the end of the press. How wrong she was. The press were about to blow they're private lives out in the open, the truth about the crash and other secrets were going to come spilling out..

an hour and a half later Sam was out of theatre, her shoulder felt very stiff, the pain relief was wearing off but she didn't care about the pain, she brought this on herself. Sam's and Toms trolleys had been brought closer together as a request by Sam. She held onto Toms hand.

'Tom I'm so sorry, i know i was stupid to cause an argument when driving i should have known better, i should have, but please just wake up for me. I need you, we need you, please Tom i'm so sorry for what i did, please wake up' she said. Squeezing his hand.

She felt a squeeze back and Toms eyes began to flutter open. Before they opened completely and he could see Sam he dropped her hand completely.

'You, You caused this. You tried to kill me'


	6. Misunderstandings

_An hour and a half later Sam was out of theatre, her shoulder felt very stiff, the pain relief was wearing off but she didn't care about the pain, she brought this on herself. Sam's and Toms trolleys had been brought closer together as a request by Sam. She held onto Tom's hand._

_'Tom I'm so sorry, I know I was stupid to cause an argument when driving i should have known better, I should have, but please just wake up for me. I need you, we need you, please Tom I'm so sorry for what I did, please wake up' she said. Squeezing his hand._

_She felt a squeeze back and Tom's eyes began to flutter open. Before they opened completely and he could see Sam he dropped her hand completely._

_'You, you caused this. You tried to kill me'_

**Chapter Seven**

**Misunderstandings.**

'Tom, you're confused. Why would I try to kill you? It was an accident nether one of us saw the on coming lorry, we couldn't have known that this was going to happen. It was an accident' Sam said. But the look in Tom's eyes told her differently. She knew that no matter what she tried to explain for the events of the accident it wasn't going to change his mind. She could see it in his eyes.

'You think I'm stupid. I know what happened in the moments leading up to the accident we were arguing... and you tried to pull over and because of that the car swerved and it crashed into a lorry.' Tom said. 'No Tom we weren't arguing. You're mistaken. I was trying to pull over so we could calm down' Sam said. She wasn't sure whether this was going to work or not. But Tom was determined to prove his point.

'I know we were arguing because we were arguing over your friend Jonny. You think I'm stupid don't you?' Tom said. 'Tom I would never think that about you, you're just in shock and confused you have been unconscious for a while. So it's not surprising your brain's over reacting.' Sam tried to tell him. 'Just stay away from me' he snapped and with that Sam took a step back knowing that it was probably best. 'I better tell Zoe that you've woken up, because you're meant to be in theatre soon. And I'll find out how the kids are' Sam told him and with that she left rhesus, to find Zoe and to find out how the kids are.

'Ash, have you seen Zoe?' Sam asked. 'No, don't think I have anything I can do?' Ash asked. 'Well I thought she should know that Tom has regained consciousness.' Sam explained. 'Right I'll be in to see him.

In a few minutes.' Ash told her. 'Oh and Ash? If Tom tries to say anything like I tried to kill him, please ignore it. I know he's confused about what happened and I know he's talking nonsense.' Sam explained. Ash raised a confused eyebrow. 'Right okay.' He said

'Thanks, I'll go and see how the kids are' she said and walked away Sam hoped that if her colleagues took no notice of what Tom was saying then there was a good chance nobody would think that the crash wasn't an accident. Because that's what it was an accident. And Tom's view was simply a misunderstanding.


	7. Questions

'Sam! Thank goodness your alright' Adam said as he saw his sister. 'I'm fine Adam, just a broken collarbone, you alright?' She asks picking up his notes.

'Fine, fine just waiting for x ray because doc thinks i may have done something to my wrist' he tells her as Sam reads his notes.

'How about Tom, is he ok?' Adam asked

Sam felt a lump in her throat. 'He's fine' she said and he nodded 'thats good then' Adam replied. Just as Max, turned up to take Adam to x ray.

'I'll go see how Oliver and Charl are' Sam said and Adam nodded. As max took him to x ray.

Sam soon found Oliver and Charlotte. Learning that Ollie had whiplash and Charlotte was given the all clear. It was just her and Sam alone as they made they're way to the ED shop, Oliver was still under observation

'Your quiet, something bothering you?' Sam asked. Charlotte shook her head. 'Nothing, nothings bothering me' she replied

'You sure? You can tell me anything you know that right' Sam said and she nodded. 'I was, i was just thinking about the crash, what were you and Tom arguing over before the crash.' Charlotte asked, Sam felt a lump in her throat.

she hadn't realised that she and Tom had been heard, she assumed the kids all had they're iPods high enough that anything else would go unheard.

'You and Tom arent going to spilt up are you?' Charlotte asked. This question threw Sam by surprise 'i can reassure you that will never happen, do you want to go see Tom?' Sam suggested and Charlotte nodded and they headed to see Tom.

Sorry this is a bit short but I've got a bit of writers block!


	8. Revelations and Forgiveness

'Hey kiddo!' Tom greeted Charl as she and Sam walked into the room. 'Tom,' Charl said. 'You okay kiddo?' He asked she nodded 'i have the all clear but Ollie is under observation as he has whiplash' Charl explained. 'Well at least its nothing to serious' Tom said.

'You and Sam aren't going to spilt up are you? I know you were arguing i heard you' she said. Tom looked at Sam before looked back at her.

'No of course not sweetie' he said 'Good' Charl got to her feet. 'You off already?' He asked. She shook her head. 'Just going to the toilet' Charl said and she left as soon as she was gone.

'How dare you use our adoptive daughter against me!' He said angrily 'i wasn't using her at all, Tom we need to sort this out' Sam pointed out.

'There is nothing to sort out, i'll put it straight for you, i'll stick around for Charl, ollie and Adam but me and you, me and you are finished' he said

'Tom we can work through this' Sam pleaded with him.

'Oh no, no I don't think working out that you tried to kill me is something you can just work out. Just be grateful that I haven't had you arrested for attempted murder' Tom said with a vicious tone

'You wouldn't dare! Everyone makes mistakes. Tom i mean your not exactly perfect! I know Tom, I know' Sam said

'You know what?' Tom asked, but wished he hadn't.

'I know about you and Zoe' came the reply..

'You know?' He spluttered.

Sam nodded. ' I may have caused the accident but Tom i swear trying to kill you wasn't the intention you have to believe me' she said.

'You know and you never said anything? How long have you known?' He asked

'Months Tom, i've known for months. I've forgiven you because i know it was a mistake' Sam pointed out.

Tom felt a batch of guilt hit him hard, Sam knew about his one night stand and hsdnt said anything, she'd been carrying hurt caused by him.

'Sam, you should know it was a mistake, if i could turn back the clock believe me i would, i don't even know what i was thinking' He said.

'Tom its okay, its okay I understand but i know we can make this work I know we can i refuse to give up on us' Sam added.

'I don't want to give up on us ether' he admitted. 'So can you forgive me? Like i forgave you?' San pleaded, and with that Tom nodded.

Sam and Tom were both unaware that Charlotte had over heard everything, and she made her way to confront Zoe..


	9. Confrontations

**Chapter Ten.**

**Confrontations **

'HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH MY FOSTER DAD!' Charlotte shouted at the top of her voice, everyone in the ED stopped and turned to see what was going on. Fletch, and Tess looked stunned and so did Robyn and Jamie.

'Charlotte how did you find out?' Zoe asked, she could feel her colleagues eyes burning into the back of her head, she knew that everyone was listening. And this was the last place or the time she wanted everyone to know. 'How could you! You're supposed to be my foster mother's friend!' Charlotte raged on, pure anger spilling at every vein in her body. 'Charlotte I think that's enough' Matt said. He looked at his friend's foster daughter and then he looked at his partner who at the moment, was trying to fight back the tears. 'I haven't even started yet! How could you' she said again Tess looked at Fletch. 'We need to get Sam to sort this out' Tess said and Fletch nodded. He headed to find Sam while Charlotte carried on giving Zoe a piece of her mind.

'Charlie we need to intervene now. ' Tess said and Charlie nodded they headed over to Charlotte and Zoe. Meanwhile Fletch headed into rhesus to find Sam and Tom. In a cliché. 'Sorry to interrupt your little love nest but Sam you need to come with me. You need to sort your foster daughter out.' Sam quickly got to her feet and she followed Fletch. And it wasn't long before Sam could hear the sound of her foster daughter's voice.

'Charlotte. What the hell is going on here?' Sam raised her voice that it bounced off the walls. 'She slept with Tom didn't she I heard you. And him talking' Charlotte said and Sam rolled her eyes. 'You weren't supposed to hear that' Sam said. 'You promised you both wouldn't spilt up and I'm sorry I just wanted to give her a piece of my mind. You've been hurting for months and you haven't said anything to ether one of them' Charlotte exclaimed.

'I wasn't going to say anything. Because me and Tom have sorted things out. We're not going to spilt up okay?' Sam told her daughter. Charlotte nodded. 'But she, she slept with him' She said.

'I know but it was before me and Tom adopted you and Ollie. I know Tom made a mistake. We're going to get through this, but you leave it to me. Okay' Sam said and Charlotte nodded. Before she turned and faced Zoe.

'I hope you don't expect an apology on behalf of my daughter because you won't be getting one. She's just done what I've wanted to do for months. And trust me I haven't even begun yet.' Sam said.

And with that she and Charlotte went back to where Tom was. Leaving Matt comforting Zoe. When Sam and Charlotte were gone. Matt could feel all eyes on him and Zoe.

'Haven't you all got jobs to be doing!' he ordered and with that everyone got back to they're jobs. Zoe knew that she would be the top of the gossip for the next few days even weeks, but as along as she kept her head down. She knew it would blow over. She had Matt and Tess, and Charlie. She could get through this. But she also knew that the rest of the staff were going to take Sam's side. Because after all, she did sleep with her husband.


	10. Friends

**Chapter Eleven **

'Come on you, lets see if we can get you discharged and we can go home' Sam said and Charl nodded. 'Anything to get out of here.' Charl smiled. They headed back to rhesus to find Tom's trolley empty and Sam remembers that Tom was due to be taken to theatre and that was probably where he was. Sam was left handed so she was able to sign the discharge forms for herself and Charl before they went to find Ollie and Adam. Who both were under Obs.

Sam soon found Lily and asked if it was okay for them both to be discharged with a simple nod she went to collect the forms. And returned. Sam signed them before handing them back to Lily. 'When Tom comes back from theatre can you make sure he knows I will be back to see him later on today. I just want to get these kids home' Sam asks and Lily nods.

Before Sam leads them over to the lift. And Sam presses the button for the lift 'Sam where are we going?' Ollie asks. 'We're just nipping up to Darwin as I need to see a friend of mine, who I hope doesn't mind giving us a lift home' Sam tells them and they nod. The lift pings and Sam presses the button for Darwin ward.

They enter the lift and they wait as the lift reaches its way up to Darwin. As it does so Sam turns to the kids. 'You lot wait here while I go and find the chap that I'm looking for' Sam tells them and they nod. She heads over to the nearest desk. 'Can I help you?' a woman asks sitting at the desk. 'Yes I'm looking for Nurse Maconie.' Sam replies.

'Is it impornant? Only Nurse Maconie is busy helping Ms Naylor' the woman replied and Sam smirked knowing full well what Jonny was most likely doing. 'Actually it can't wait. You see I need a lift home. I was involved in a car crash this morning with my husband and I have three teenagers to look after and I don't think walking home in the snow is the best idea. So can you please page him?' Sam requested.

'Fine, give me a moment' the woman replies 'thank you' Sam replies before she heads back to Adam, Charl and Ollie. 'Sam you've never told me about this ward before' Adam points out.

'That's because I don't often come up here. Its very rare that I do. Even trips to AAU are rare' Sam replies and before Adam can say anything else. 'Sam you okay? You had me paged?' Jonny said and Sam turned around 'Jonny I know this is a lot to ask. But me and the kids have been discharged and we don't really fancy walking home in the snow..'

'Your asking me if you can have a lift..' Jonny asked and Sam nodded

'Well since you asked so nicely would you mind?' Sam asked.

'No of course not my shift finished thirty minutes ago' Jonny said.

'Well then that's great.' Sam replied and they headed out of the hospital.

'You three kids may be a bit cramped in the back seats, hope you don't mind' Jonny said.

'That's fine' Adam replied and they headed into the car park and into the car. Once they were all strapped in they headed home.


	11. Christmas Tree

Heres an added update because I'm not sure if i will be able to update as i have to see my detective who is in charge of my case tomorrow, she wants to go through my statement one last time before they arrest the prick for what he did.

This is mostly Sam/Jonny, as i wanted to show some of they're friendship. Anyway enjoy :)

Thirty minutes later Jonny finally pulled into the driveway, it had taken a bit longer then it should have to drive to the house as the snow had began to fall and plus there had been another accident which caused massive pile ups. Jonny cut the ignition of his car. and he and Sam got out, and so did the kids, Sam handed Jonny her keys. 'Watch out for cookie.. He often..' Too late Cookie had jumped up on Jonny and knocked him over. Licking him furiously

'He has a habit of jumping up on people' Sam finished as Jonny stroked Cookie behind his ears. Adam, Charl and Ollie all headed upstairs.

Sam closed the door behind her. 'Jonny fancy a cuppa?' She asked as she walked into the kitchen 'sure since you offered' Jonny replied.

'Sure not a problem' Sam replied as she boiled the kettle. Jonny found himself looking at the photos that were hanging up on the walls of Sam and Tom along with some with the kids, some caused Jonny to laughi And he noticed the tree in the lounge,

'Doesn't seem very christmassy it not having any decorations on it' Jonny said as Sam returned carrying his tea.

'Thanks Sam' he said as he took a sip. 'So Jonny you never did tell me how you and Jac got it on' Sam said

'Lets just say a peoples course, a white lie and I got her in the sack, end of story' Jonny said and Sam smirked.

'What about you and Tom?' He asked 'where do I start. Do you wanna help me decorate the tree?' Sam asked 'sure' Jonny smirked and they got cracking.

Forty minutes later they had finished with the tree. And they had, had a bit of a play fight when it came to the tinsel. Jonnys thumb lingered on Sam's cheek. Probably longer then it should have

'I best be going' he announced shortly later 'okay, thanks Jonny ' Sam replied 'thanks for the tea' he added and she nodded.

She walked him to the door. watched him get into the car and he pulled out the drive. After he was gone she closed the door. sighing as she stroked Cookies ears.


	12. Fatal Diagnosis

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Fatal Diagnosis**

Sam was still busy stroking Cookie behind his ears and she was busy thinking about Jonny and his hand lingering on her cheek. It wasn't going to make they're relationship weird was it? She knew it was a little too longer that his thumb lingered on her cheek but she thought nothing of it when a almightily scream got her attention. Charl and Adam came running down the stairs.

'Whoa guys slow down you're going to cause another accident' Sam said. 'Sam, its Ollie. He's complaining that he can't feel down the left side of his body' Charl said and with that Sam was straight on to her feet. And she was quickly up the stairs. She followed Charl into the bedroom which the brother and sister shared.

She could see Ollie in clear pain. 'Ollie, what's happened?' Sam asked. 'I went to lie down and I think I heard something snap. And I've been unable to feel my left hand side since' Ollie said. 'You were diagnosed with whiplash weren't you?' Sam asked and Ollie painfully nodded. 'Yes' he said and Sam replied 'Do you know what doctor treated you?' Sam asked.

'She looked a Chinese woman. Cold hearted.' Ollie explained and it was enough to explain _Lily_. 'She did send you for an x ray didn't she, what about a MRI scan because if a break was hidden behind a muscle or a bleed it wouldn't have shown up on X Ray?' Sam asked and Ollie nodded his head 'she said it was all clear that I was likely to be suffering whiplash' Ollie explained.

'Well she obviously missed something, Adam call an ambulance' Sam requested and Adam nodded. What seemed like a life time. She heard voices that sounded rather filmier

'Jeff, Dixie up here' Sam said and she could hear the footsteps on the stairs and it wasn't long before they appeared.

'Ollie is complaining of not being able to feel the left side of his body. I think something may have been missed on the scan. As he was diagnosed with whiplash' Sam explained. Letting Jeff and Dixie take over and letting them have all the details. 'Ollie I'm going to give you five of morphine to help with the pain' Dixie said and Sam nodded to give her consent. And it wasn't long before Ollie was strapped up into the chair.

'Its not turning out to be a good day for you is it kiddo?' Jeff said looking at Sam and Sam shook her head. 'Clearly isn't.' Sam replied. 'Right lets get him into the ED. And I'll radio ahead. To inform them that they have a possible paralysis on the way in, and we best get Zoe to contact the neurosurgeons to be on the safe side. ' Dixie said.

'Anyone but Zoe please' Sam said at once not wanting her former friend anywhere near her foster son. 'Okay, well I'll radio ahead and let Ash know' Dixie said 'that's better. Just keep her away from my son' Sam replied and with that they were all scrambled into the ambulance.

Had Lily missed anything vital on Ollie's x-ray and scan..? That was the question on Sam's mind as they set off for the ED…


	13. Couldn't Think Of A Title

'Okay this is Oliver Stevenson, fifteen years old. Was in a RTC this morning but since has been discharged and has since been complaining of being unable to feel down the left hand side of his body, previously diagnosed with whiplash. But we think there is something more to it. SATS are normal. Blood Pressure is a little high then normal and he's been given five of morphine to help with the pain' Dixie explained while Ollie was wheeled through.

'Okay thanks Dixie. Can I get a neck x ray and a MRI scan and can I get the neurosurgeons down here just as a precaution and can I get two of saline and four cross match units' Ash asked before turning his attention to Ollie .'Ollie I am Doctor Ashford here at Holby City ED. We're going to take good care of you okay? Sam its best you wait outside or in the relative's room. I will come and find you once we know what's going on' Ash explained and Sam nodded.

Just as Lily walked into the room. 'I don't understand he was fine when I treated him earlier.' Lily said raising her eyebrows. 'Well you obviously missed something' Sam scorned harshly.' There was no clear breaks or fractures of the neck. When I took him for an x ray. All his symptoms suggested Whiplash' Lily said confused.

'But Ollie said you didn't take him for a MRI scan. And even if there was a break in his neck it wouldn't have shown up on a simple x ray I'm sorry but are you or are you not a doctor? You should know when it comes to neck injuries you send for a MRI' Sam snapped angrily.

'Okay Sam that's enough, Tess can you escort Sam out of here and Lily I will want a word with you when I have a moment, and Sam I expect you to apologise to Lily' Ash said 'Are you kidding me? My foster son could be paralysed and it will be her fault because she couldn't do her bloody job right' Sam said.

'Sam I suggest you leave rhesus now before I call security and have you removed now you go with Tess and I will come and find you shortly okay?' Ash said and Sam nodded.

Sam sighed before she followed Tess outside of rhesus and was lead in the direction of relative's room. 'We will come and find you when we know more about Ollie's condition' Tess said 'Is Tom out of theatre now? I know he was taken down when I headed home with the kids I said I would be back to see him shortly if you can find out for me Tess' Sam asked. Tess nodded.

'Of course but Sam you need to calm down before you even think of re entering rhesus okay' Tess said and Sam nodded knowing better then arguing with the senior nurse. 'MRI are ready for Ollie now' Robyn said and Ash nodded. 'Thanks Robyn' he replied and she nodded.

'Sam, Tom came out of theatre just under thirty minutes ago, he's currently on AAU for pre op recovery, do you want to go and see him. And if there's any news on Ollie I will send someone up to see you?' Tess suggested and Sam nodded 'fine.' She replied and got up and headed outside to the lift. And waited.

Meanwhile Ash was busy reviewing the MRI scans that had been sent through from Ollie's MRI. There was no clear breaks (from what Ash could see) of Ollie's neck.

'Well there doesn't seem to be any clear breaks of his neck or his spine. But it doesn't explain why he can't feel the left side of his body' Ash thought to himself. Maybe he should get the surgeons to take a look, because after all. They would know a great deal more then Ash would So that's what he chose to do and he let the surgeons examine the two scan pictures and he waited before he contacted Sam to update her and the surgeons soon came out to tell Ash of they're verdict. 'We think, that Ollie may have slipped a disc in his spine. ' the surgeons tell Ash. 'So there's nothing broken' Ash asked the surgeons shook they're heads 'not from we can see. But he's most likely suffering a slipped disc' the surgeon said.

' Thanks, for your help I will let Sam know' Ash said and they nodded. Leaving Ash alone.

Meanwhile on AAU Sam had been lead to where Tom was, who was still asleep down to the aesthetic but Sam was told that Tom should start to begin to stir within the next forty minutes. Sam was grateful for the silence but also hated it. When she felt her phone buzz. She took it out of her pocket. and saw 'Jonny' flashed up on screen

**Jonny:**

**'Sam, you able to talk?' **

Sam quickly hit reply.

**Sam:**

**Currently on AAU ward. Due to Tom being pre op and Ollie is down in ED after complaining that he couldn't feel down his left hand side so waiting for verdict on that. However I'm free if you want to chat J**

Sam read her text back before she hit send and she waited for Jonny to reply

**Jonny:**

**Oh, that's a shame. I suppose it can wait but I hope everything's okay with Ollie. I'm sure we can catch up when your life's less dramatic. It can wait its not that important.**

Sam frowned when she read this before she went onto her contacts and stopped at Jonny before she placed the phone to her ear. And it rang, it rang maybe four or five times before Jonny finally answered.

'Jonny, whats the matter?' Sam asked concerned

'It doesn't matter, it can wait' Jonny said.

'No, you're my friend, what is it? Tom isn't going to wake up for another thirty minutes so I can meet you if you want' Sam explained.

'No really you stay there with Tom.' Jonny insisted.

'Not a chance. Where are you?' Sam asked.

'Jonny? Jonny? Hello?' Sam said and then she realised he'd hung up.

'Hm that was bizarre.' She thought to herself.


	14. Hospital Fun

**_I forgot to mention in the Pointers at the beginning of this story that Sam will get her own back on Tom for cheating on her! But the identity of the man that she will cheat with. Is going to remain a secret... For now... Anyway… _**

**_This chapter isn't as long as the other one, and plus I had a little fun writing this espically when Tom names off all the places where he and Sam have.. well i'll leave that to your imagation. and this chapter isn't as long as the previous one _**

* * *

******_Chapter Fourteen _**

******_Hospital Fun_**

Forty minutes later and Tom had begun to stir. He was met with the blinding lights of the hospital lights above his eyes and he opened them fully before looking at Sam and he smiled. 'How long have I been out?' Tom asked. 'Not long, you hadn't long come out of theatre when I came back. You see Ollie is downstairs. After being discharged I had to bring him back in' Sam explained 'Why? What's happened to him?' Tom started complaining that he couldn't feel his left hand side. Whether it was detected when Lily first examined him I don't know but it turns out he's slipped a disc in his spine. So like you he's going to need a lot of rest' Sam explained. And Tom smirked. 'What did I go in for anyway?' Tom asked. 'You went in with chest trauma. I don't really know but I'm guessing it had something to do with your lungs.. .'

Sam began before she picked up Tom's notes. 'Ahh, you were treated for a punctured lung. Which caused breathing difficulties' Sam said reading his notes. 'This means plenty of rest for you over the next few weeks and you've got a broken leg. 'Sam noted. 'Rest? Is that all the doctors prescribed me?' Tom frowned and Sam looked at him the glint in his eyes made it obvious what he was thinking. 'You're not serious? Not here, right now?' Sam asked. And Tom nodded

'it's not like we haven't already done it at work. Remember the store cupboard? The toilets? Nick Jordan's office? The on call room' Tom reminded Sam and she couldn't help but smirk as she remembered when she and Tom used to sneak around during they're 'no strings' attached agreement. Sam blushed. 'Maybe if you behave I may be able to arrange something' she said and Tom grinned.

'That's my girl' he replied and Sam smirked. 'But for now Thomas. You need to rest. If you're going to save your energy for later' Sam said while winking and that caused Tom to smirk even more. As he thought about 'later'.


	15. Hanky Panky

Heres a little extra update because I'm feeling nice and plus i wanted to update again as i won't be updating till monday so here you go :)

Chapter Fifteen

Hanky panky

It was later on and Sam looked at Tom and Tom looked back at her. 'Remember that 'later?' Well you still up for it?' Sam asked and Tom nodded at once.

'I have rested enough, but have i rested enough for Doctor Samantha Kent?' Tom whispered in Sam's ears, and the hair stood up on her back  
'I do think you have but not here, the on call room' Sam said and with that Tom was out of his bed quicker then the speed of light.

'I don't know where the on call room is on this ward' Tom admitted 'well i do as it so happens' Sam replied and she took Tom's hand and lead him away, down the corridor, into the on call room

Tom closed the door behind him and he and Sam slumbered into they're passion completely forgetting about locking the door

Sam removed Toms hospital gown top which found its way to the floor and Tom began removing Sam's top which found its self on the floor.

Before he pushed her on the bed and passion erupted from they're bodies, Sam moaned slightly as she felt Tom enter her. and the rest is a untold story,

They both came down from theyre cliamax's and Tom held Sam in his arms and she kissed his forehead and it was only then Sam realised how rapid Tom's breathing was becoming

'Struggling to get your breath there?' Sam asked and Tom nodded. His breathing became worse.

'Tom, try and take deep breaths for me' Sam requested but she knew it wasn't helping

'Sam.. I.. Can't,. Breathe' Tom gasped for air, 'Tom try and relax for me and try to take deep breaths' Sam instructed but Sam knew Tom's breathing wasnt improving. Had they're half an hour of fun made his breathing worse?

None the less she quickly threw on some clothes and opened the on call room door

'I NEED A CHEST STRIAN NOW!'


	16. Erections And Dullaches

Been using some of my medical knowledge for this chapter. Tom has been keeping a secret of his own.

Within three minutes of Sam shouting that she needed a chest strain a male doctor and three nurses came running in. But Tom was refusing to move the duvet from his body. 'Mate I need to help you, i need to get this chest strain in' Michael said in his thick american accent. 'no, not while they're in here' Tom nodded towards the nurses and Sam knew why he didn't want to be touched. 'Doctor Spence..' Sam whispered in his ear what the problem could be.

'Nurse could you please leave' Michael asked and nurse nodded. Before Michael turned to Sam.  
'You should leave as well' Michael added.'not going to happen i'm his wife i've seen him erected many times' Sam said while trying to keep a straight face. 'Can you ask her to leave?' Tom asked and Michael nodded. Sam frowned before nodding. she left the room and Michael closed the door behind him 'right now lets get this chest strain done so you can breathe. ' Michael said 'I hope you can have a look at something' Tom asked and Michael nodded. 'Sure' Michael said once he inserted the chest strain and Tom began to feel like he was able to breathe again.'now you going to tell me what this problem is?' Michael asked. 'When me and my wife.. Well you know theres always a dull ache' Tom explained.'Where would you say the pain is?' Michael asked 'my testicles' Tom admitted 'i know what the possibility is and what it could be ' Tom said. 'And you chose to ignore it' Michael said and Tom nodded 'I didn't realise just how bad the pain was until thirty minutes ago' Tom admitted

'You need to make an appointment with your urologist' Michael said and Tom nodded 'thanks' Tom replied,  
'shall we let your wife back in?' Michael said and Tom nodded 'suppose' Tom said and Michael nodded Michael opened the door  
'you can come back in now, I have fitted the chest strain and Toms breathing should improve' Michael said and Sam nodded, he left them alone 'Tom you wanna tell me what that was about' Sam asked 'it doesn't matter' Tom said. 'Of course it matters its not like i haven't seen what you look like erected' Sam said

'Just leave it yeah' Tom said quickly, 'Fine i won't say anything more about it' Sam said and Tom nodded. 'Thank you' Tom said.

* * *

A Week Later

Tom had been discharged under strict conditions that he took it very carefully and easy, he was sat outside in the waiting room in the Clinic,

He had been to see his urologist and they had ran some tests, and he was here to hear the results Tom began to pace the room when the door opened

'Tom come on in, sorry for the delay' he said and Tom walked into the room 'so I have your results from the tests we've been doing and I'm afraid its not good news, it is what we feared you do have testicular cancer and I think its best we book you in for a orchietctomy'


	17. Less Of A Man Part 1

I will be updating again today as well this is just a bit of it firstly :). It will be a 2 parter.

Tom stood there frozen to the ground like his feet were stuck to the floor he knew at the back of his mind that there was always a possibility it could be but he really hoped it wouldn't be what he feared. "Tom I know this maybe a shock to you i understand that but we need to discus your treatment plan and your operation" his urologist said.

"How bad is it?" Tom asked "its not great Tom, the removal of the testicle is the only option along with a course of chemotherapy to kill any remainder cancerous cells" he explained. "But i will live won't i?" Tom asked. "If all goes well with the operation then i don't see why not" he replied and Tom nodded his thanks.

"I will book you in for your operation in the next week or so" he said and Tom nodded "thanks" he said and he soon left, his mind racing at everything he had been told. Sam rang him no longer then three minutes after leaving the clinic.

"Hey, how did it go?" Sam asked

"It went fine, i'm fine" Tom lied quickly

"Thats good, so i'll see you shortly when you get home then?'" Sam asked

"Of course I won't be long, but i want you to know whatever happens I love you" Tom tells her.

"Aw you big softy, i love you too, see you shortly" Sam said and hing up.

Tom let a few tears slip down his cheeks, he didn't want to admit to his fears that the operation may make him feel "less of a man"

Tom exited the Clinic and hopped into a taxi and gave the driver his address, Tom had never felt anymore scared then he did right now.


	18. Less Of A Man Part 2

**Okay so here is part two! Please Enjoy :)) and I noticed I'm already nearly at 90 reviews how did that happen? I have also started a new fic that I found myself writing instead of this chapter so check that one out as well! Much love x#**

**Less Of A Man – Part Two**

* * *

Tom was lost in his thoughts while the cab drove him home, and it was only when the driver tapped on the window which got Tom's attention 'that will be £4.50 please mate" the cab driver asked and Tom pulled out a fiver from his wallet "keep the change" he said and he got out of the cab, sliding the door across and he began to walk up the pathway up to the house and he took out his keys unlocking the door as he did so.

And as per usual Cookie jumped up and attacked him 'Cookie! That's enough now, let Tom through the door' Sam said pulling the dog away. 'Hey Tom' Sam said when she noticed him 'Hey yourself' Tom smiled as he noticed her.

'You okay?' Sam asked

'Yeah I'm good, just a bit cold. 'Tom said as he shuffled his way out of his jacket which was a problem with his crutches. He was still getting used to them and the protective boot also, 'Here let me help you with that' Sam suggested 'I don't need your help I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself' Tom said and Sam rolled her eyes "Well if you insist" Sam said and she walked back into the lounge Tom following behind her

He hobbled his way into the lounge and the first thing he noticed was the decorations on the tree. "You decorated the tree?" Tom asked looking at the tree "Yeah me and Jonny did the day of the accident I know I said we would do it together but I kind of wanted to get it out of the way and make the room more Christmassy" Sam explained

"But we both agreed that we would do it together" Tom reminded her of the promise. "Well to be honest Tom you wouldn't be able to reach the top with your leg and my shoulder and anyway Jonny only helped out" Sam explained

"Yeah and I bet that's all he wanted" Tom muttered under his breath. "Not this again have I already told you that there is nothing going on Tom I love you no one else only you" Sam stated

"Okay I believe you" Tom said

"Good I'm glad, because you should believe me seeing as I'm your wife" Sam stated

"Sam there's something I need to tell you" Tom said and he sure the look of worry on her face "What is it?" Sam asked

"there's no easy way to tell you this but…" Tom began just when Adam walked into the room "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything but Sam I need your opinion on a paper that I'm writing for my exam if that's okay" Adam said.

"Tom what were you going to tell me before my brother interrupted us" Sam asked

"Nothing, it can wait you go and help Adam, we both know how impornant his exams are he needs to study" Tom said

"Sure if you're sure Tom" Sam asked

"positive" Tom said and Sam disappeared off upstairs with Adam

"There's always another time I can tell her" Tom thought to himself but he knew he needed to tell her before his hair would begin falling out. How could he explain that one way?

Meanwhile upstairs Sam was busying reviewing something Adam had written. "Adam this is brilliant" Sam said when she was finished "You think so?" Adam asked and Sam nodded at once "it is amazing" she said and Adam smiled "You know I've been thinking.." Adam began nervously

"Oh yeah what about?" Sam asked

"About what I'm going to do after I leave school and I have given this a lot of thought and its something I would really like to do" Adam began

"which is.." Sam asked

"I would like to become a army medic. I want to follow in my big sisters steps" Adam announced and Sam grinned.

"Adam. Are you sure about this? Really sure?" Sam asked and Adam nodded

"Positive I have given it a lot of thought and after the crash it made me realise just how much I want to be part of the medical world. So what do you say?" Adam asked "I think you've already done me proud" Sam said and with that she and Adam hugged. (well as best they could, with Sam's shoulder).


	19. Major Nicholls

After a while Sam and Adam pulled away from they're hug. "Sam is everything okay with you and Tom?" Adam asked. "of course things couldn't be better, why you ask?" Sam asked. "no reason just happy that my sister is happy. So you mean it you're already proud" Adam asked and Sam nodded.

'if your serious about becoming an army medic I can contact some of my old colleagues and see if we can get the ball rolling although Adam you may not be able to begin training until you are eighteen as that's law" Sam explained and Adam nodded " I don't mind waiting and yes I'm serious. I haven't wanted to do anything else" Adam explained

"Okay then well if you let me contact my colleagues and I will see what I can do. " Sam explained and Adam nodded before she left him to carry on with his paper and she closed the bedroom door before heading downstairs. And she found Tom in the lounge all stretched out on the sofa.

"Someone looks comfortable mind moving over so I can join you?" Sam asked and Tom nodded and he moved so she could sit down. "So Tom tell me what you were going to tell me before Adam interrupted us. And don't tell me its nothing or it can wait because you've got me really worried now" Sam asked.

"Sam it can wait. I will tell you but it can wait for now" Tom said quickly and Sam rolled her eyes "Fine but you best tell me soon" she said and he nodded "Of course I will but now isn't the time for that conversation so what did Adam want?" Tom asked.

"I had a look at his paper and he told me his career plans after he's left school" Sam began. "Okay and what are his plans?" Tom asked curiously hoping to keep the conversation away from him as much as possible "He says that he wants to become an army medic. And I quote 'Follow in his big sisters steps'" Sam explained and she looked at Tom who broke into a massive grin

"Sam that's great news I know Adam will make a great solider if he's anything like you. He'll make major quicker then the speed of light" Tom explained.

"I'm worried though Tom, you know because if the other lads find out that he's well you know they're bound to give him a hard time" Sam explained

"Nah they won't not when they know his big sister is the scary Samantha Nicholls" Tom joked and Sam elbowed him playfully in the ribs

"When have I ever been scary?" Sam demanded. "At work you always put me in my place or show me up" Tom explains "well someone has to keep you in check otherwise you'll never get the job done" Sam said and Tom playfully slapped her on the bum

"What was that for?" Sam asked in mock voice "Am I not allowed to slap my beautiful wife's backside now without having a reason?" Tom asked and Sam shook her head

"course not. You just haven't done it in a while" Sam explained. "Liar I always slap your bottom" Tom exclaimed "of course ya do" Sam joked and Tom leant in and kissed her softly. Which made Sam forget everything else as she focused on the kiss.

And Tom soon pulled away for air. "Sam you know no matter what happens I will always love you. I hope you know that" Tom explained. "Tom, what's gotten into you. You've said that twice today. Is everything okay? I mean really?" Sam asked looking him "Is a man not allowed to show his emotions?" Tom asked in mock hurt "Of course but it's not like you. I mean we're like the same, we both hide our emotions and also it's rare for you to cry. Tom I could taste tears. What's going on" Sam asked. Tom looked at her. He knew she needed to know but he didn't have the heart.

Later on that evening Charl, Ollie and Adam had all gone to bed and it was just Sam and Tom left alone on the sofa. "I don't know about you but I'm calling it a night" Sam said as she got up and stretched, "I will follow you too." Tom said as he put all his weight down on his good foot and stood up using the crutches and placing the protective boot down on one foot. And he followed Sam up the stairs and into they're bedroom. Tom placed his crutches by the side of the bed and he undressed. With a little help from Sam he undressed into nothing but his boxers and Sam changed into a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts and she climbed into bed beside him. She kissed him softly before snuggling herself into his arms and closing her eyes and she fell asleep quickly leaning on Tom's chest. Tom fell asleep quickly too with his arms wrapped protectively around his wife and he kissed her forehead as he slipped into the world of where dreams existed.


	20. We'll Get Through This

The next morning Sam awoke first before Tom did and she noticed him sleeping peacefully next to her wit his arms wrapped protective around her and she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips, she let herself out of his hold as to be honest as much as she found being wrapped in his arms. The heat was becoming a little unbearable and she let herself out of his hold. And reached for her dressing gown wrapping it carefully around her frame before she got up and left Tom sleeping, she headed to wake the Charl and Adam up, (Ollie was on strict rest due to his back and had been advised to rest as much as possible),

Sam headed downstairs where she was met with Cookie jumping at her toes, "guessing someone wants feeding" she noted and she turned towards the teenagers. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" Sam asked. "Just a slice of toast will be good for me" Adam said and Charl turned around "a bacon roll will do me good" Charl requested and Sam nodded.

She placed a slice of bread into the toaster for Adam's breakfast. "Charl go and ask your brother what he wants for breakfast if he's awake" Sam said and Charl nodded and she quickly headed off upstairs. "Sam. Have you spoken to your old colleagues yet?" Adam asked "no I haven't but I will do" Sam told him.

"Oh, okay you see I've printed off an application form and I was hoping you could help me fill it in" Adam asked and Sam nodded "Of course I'll help you fill it in, so your serious about it then?" she asked and Adam nodded. "Defiantly" he said and Sam smiled.

"We'll have a look at it later okay?" Sam suggested and Adam nodded just as Tom made an appearance. His stomach made a rather large grumble as well. "Mmh who's the bacon roll for?" he asked "Charl. Let me guess you want one too?" Sam asked and Tom nodded "Please" he asked and Sam nodded "fine I'll put yours in now" she said and Tom nodded his thanks. Just as the house phone rang and Adam went to answer it before he shouted into the other room. "Tom Doctor Carter is on the phone he wants to speak to you" Adam shouted. Sam looked at Tom and Tom looked back at her. Before he headed into the lounge and took the phone off Adam and spoke to Doctor Carter.

"What does Doctor Carter want with Tom?" Adam asked as he took his slice of toast from Sam. "I have no idea although Tom was going to tell me something before you interrupted us the other evening" Sam said and Adam scowled. "if I known you two were talking I would have waited" Adam said. "It's fine Adam." Sam told him and he nodded. Tom soon came off the phone to Doctor Carter and reappeared in the kitchen to find Sam alone, Adam and Charl had taken to eating they're breakfasts in the lounge to give Sam and Tom some privacy and Sam shut the door behind her.

"Tom what did Doctor Carter want?" Sam asked.

"He's my urologist" Tom explained.

"Right and what did he want?" Sam asked

"he wanted to confirm my appointment. For my.." Tom began but the words got stuck in his throat.

"For you're what?" Sam asked

"Sam I have to have an orchiectomy" Tom said. Sam went quiet,

"Is that why you went to see Doctor Carter?" Sam asked and he nodded.

"I wanted to tell you the other night but Adam interrupted us." Tom explained.

"Tom come here" Sam said and Tom hobbled over to her on his crutches. And she wrapped her arms around him.

"We're going to get through this, you're going to get through this" she told him, and for once Tom didn't feel frightened.


	21. Little Lies

A few days later and Tom was back in Doctor Carters clinic. "Okay Tom, i'm going to tell you whats going to happen with the operation" Doctor Carter said. "You're gonna put me asleep, cut away my testicle that is affected, and i'm going to have chemotherapy which will make my hair fall out" Tom stated obviously.  
"Tom before the operation I think you should look into banking your sperm" Doctor Carter said, Tom raised a confused eyebrow

"Why would I need to bank my sperm?" He asked, "its just a precaution tom there is always a chance of infertile" Doctor Carter explained.

"Well my wife's infertile anyway Sam can't have her own children, we've adopted" Tom explained. "Please Tom, you may regret it if you don't, " Doctor Carter said. And Tom nodded "i'll think about it" Tom said.

"Okay then. After the operation we will insert an artificial testicle if you would prefer as this as most men say makes them still a man. Is that something you would like?" Doctor Carter suggested and Tom nodded

"Yes i would like that" Tom said and Doctor Carter nodded. "Okay I will make you an appointment about getting your sperm banked and another appointment after your operation so you can start your chemotherapy" Doctor Carter said.

Tom nodded his thanks, and he soon left the Clinic hobbling out on his crutches. Before he headed to the ED, to pick up the christmas presents from fellow colleagues after he picked them up, he headed home,

He arrived home and placed the presents under the tree when he noticed a note in Sam's hand writing.

Tom

Me, Adam and Charl have gone out, to do some christmas shopping since we never got to do it in the first place, i don't know how long we're going to be a few hours i expect!

anyway Adam and Charl will be heading home after they've got everything they need but i'm meeting Fletch for a drink when his shift finishes so thats where i'll be in case you're wondering.

See you later

Sam xxx

But Tom was unaware that Sam had lied about where she was going, it wasn't Fletch she was meeting but Jonny, she hadn't mentioned him because she knew that Tom would go spare, and truthfully Sam didn't want to cause an argument what Tom didn't know, wouldn't hurt him


	22. Track My IPhone

Sam had been waiting at Starbucks for nearly half an hour Adam and Charl had headed home after they're later then expected Christmas shopping trip. And Sam had said she would see them back home.

And that she'll see them at home, just that she needed to meet a friend from work. She looked at the time Jonny had told her he'll be fifteen minutes and that was nearly ten minutes ago before he eventually turned up.

"Maconie do you know how rude it is to keep a woman waiting?" Sam asked and Jonny laughed "sorry couldn't get away from the misuses, hormones and all that" Jonny said and Sam nodded understanding. She knew that Jac was pregnant,

"So what coffee do you want?" he asked. "I'll have whatever you have" Sam said and Jonny nodded as she walked over and found a table for them to sit at. And he brought the coffees over and Sam took hers from him. "How much do I owe you?" she asked,.

"Nothing this was my treat remember. So tell me you didn't actually lie about who you were meeting on your note to Tom did you?" Jonny asked and Sam nodded.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him and you already know he doesn't trust you" Sam told him taking a sip of her coffee.

"He does know I'm having a baby with the scariest consultant in HolbyCityHospital?" Jonny asked and Sam nodded "I've told him and you should've seen him when he learnt you and I decorated the tree" Sam explained

"Speaking of which, what happened afterwards shouldn't have happened you know me lingering my finger on your cheek. I hope we can forget about it because it shouldn't have happened" Jonny said and Sam nodded. "Don't worry I've forgot about it and anyway we're just friends aren't we?" Sam pointed out and Jonny nodded

"that's exactly what we are" he said as Sam took another sip of her coffee. Just as her Iphone began to ring and she took it out of her pocket. And saw "Tom" flashing up on screen, Sam rolled her eyes. Before signalling for Jonny to be quiet while she answered the call.

"Hey Tom, how did the appointment go with Doctor Carter?" Sam asked

"It went okay, I suppose. I would rather talk to you about it in person mind. How long are you and Fletch going to be?" Tom asked.

"Well I have my coffee so I shouldn't be too long. About thirty minutes I suppose" Sam pointed out

"Okay, I'll see you later then" Tom said

"See you later" Sam replied.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you too." Sam replied

"Bye"

"Bye" and they both hung up. Sam signalled that Jonny could talk now.

Meanwhile Tom placed his phone down. He knew that Sam was lying. Unbeknown to her. Tom had installed "Track my Iphone" app and it told him that Fletch was at the ED. And Sam was sat in Starbucks. He knew she was lying about where and who she was with.


	23. Anger

Sam left Starbucks twenty minutes later after finishing her coffee she had said goodbye to Jonny and that they should meet up soon so that's what they planned.

as she made her way home she was unaware that Tom was seething as he waited for her to home and Sam eventually made it home with anther ten minutes.

She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind her and walked into the lounge and she found Tom laying on the couch

"Hey have you had fun with your time with Fletch?" Tom asked calmly Sam nodded "yes if your planning on staying down here then I can wrap your present" Sam said and Tom nodded.

"I'll start on dinner and let me know when your done with my present and ill shout up when dinner is done" Tom suggested and Sam nodded

"Okay" she added and Sam disappeared off up stairs, leaving her phone behind and while she was upstairs it went off and Tom picked up the phone.

Reading the text before deleting it and he threw her phone against the wall causing the screen to break, after Tom calmed down he then pocketed the now broken phone

He would have to dispose of it and replace it so he did, he headed up stairs to charl's room and knocked on the door "can I come in?" Tom asked and he heard the sound of his foster daughter agreed

"I'm going to give you money and your going to buy Sam a replacement phone" Tom said and Charl nodded "what happened to Sam's phone" she asked.

"I um nothing, just do what I say alright?" Tom said angrily and charl nodded "Good" He said and he left the room before starting on dinner.


	24. Boyfriends

Apologises for it being short, I've been caught up with my other fic so I've been a bit distracted when it comes to writing this but I'll promise a longer chapter!

-A month later. new year,-

Tom had, had his operation and he was adjusting to having just one testicle, as promised they had inserted a artificial testicle so that Tom still "felt like a man" and he had replaced Sam's phone, Sam however was unaware that Tom had broken her phone in first place and he was glad she didn't really question the story.

Adam had began a relationship with a lad called Michael and they had been together nearly two months and he was preparing himself to introduce Michael to his sister. Adam knew that Michael had a brother in the army who served in Camp Bastion but he was unaware of the identity of said brother.

"You ready to meet my sister?" Adam asked and Michael nodded "little nervous" he confessed "you'll be fine if you stick with me" Adam said and Michael elbowed him in the ribs. "We're home" Adam called through as he unlocked the door and Adam and Michael walked through the hall way into the lounge, Adam found Sam and Tom on the lounge.

"Sam there's someone I want you to meet" Adam asked and Sam turned her attention away from Tom to her brother, "I take it that this is Michael?" Sam asked and Adam nodded.

"Sam this is Michael, Michael this is my sister Sam or major Nicholls as you may know her as you've said your brother has served with my sister" Adam introduced.

"You have a brother in the army?" Sam asked Michael who nodded "I know all about you of course because my brother never shut up about you so it's a honour to meet you" Michael said.

"What's your brothers name if I know him?" Sam asked "Iain, Iain Dean" Michael announced and Sam looked at Tom and he looked back at her.

"Really? Iain never said he had a brother" Sam admitted "Iain doesn't like to say he has a family mum and dad disowned him years ago. So he doesn't really see them and we only stay in touch the odd times" Michael confessed.

Tom and Adam left Michael and Sam to get to know each other, "Tom how do Sam and Michaels brother know each other?" Adam asked innocently.

"Your boyfriends brother is an ex of Sam's, he nearly spilt us up when he came to holby" Tom stated firmly.


	25. Authours Note

Hello guys.

It's Frankie here or rather (iearntmystripes), I really apologise for the long delay and for notupdating for a while but I have had some personal issues to deal with, a while back in one of my fics I mentioned that I had reported an assault that had taken place a few years ago when I was fifteen.

Well now I know that the case will be going to court and I have been mentally preparing myself for the case that will take place in the new year as they have only just charged him for what he did so yeah things are looking up.

On the bad side, my health has suffered with the impending court case, having to relive every detail of what happened was painful and excoriating as it was as I haven't really talked about it for four years since the attack has taken place.

Since coming forward I have been experiencing sereve nausea which I'm on medication for, I have also been diagnosed with acrophobia(a fear of men) which isn't the most easiest fear to deal with as most of my colleagues are male. And I get really anxious around strangers. But thankfully I have Ben and it's totally different with him.

If I wasn't working with him I can honestly say I would have had to quit my job a long time ago! anyway enough of my ramblings but I felt I should explain the delay.

Hopefully after the case has been dealt with and I have been well rested I should be back to my full writing form so thanks for being patient!

A very merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all, thanks for sticking by!

F x


	26. Honest

After the ignition shock had worn off that Michael was Iain's brother Sam had struck a some sort of friendship with her brothers new boyfriend, but as much as she was comfortable around her brothers sexuality, walking in on her brother and his boyfriend in the middle of a make out session was a different thing altogether.

When Adam had realised that Sam had walked in on them he quickly broke away from Michael and he looked at Sam rather embarrassed, before Michael got the hint that he should probably go.

After Michael made his quick exit Adam turned his attention to his sister "I'm sorry you had to see that, walking in on us, how long were you stood there anyway?" He asked curiously. "About a minute and a half" Sam answered him honestly. "Why didn't you cough or anything and I would have stopped the second that I saw you" Adam questioned.

"I did cough but you were too busy eating away his face and I knew at some point you both would have had to pull away because the need for air would have become too much " Sam stated and Adam rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry me and Michael will be more careful in the future" Adam said and Sam sighed "Adam it's not that I don't want you to you know god how I can put this" Sam said

"Put what Sam?" He asked. "Fine okay Adam you know I'm comfortable with you being you know" Sam said. "Me being gay yes " he said. "Well the thing is I'm not really comfortable with seeing what I've just seen actually it made me feel physically sick" Sam admitted  
"You're such a hypricote you know that Sam I've watched you and Tom kiss lots of times and you don't hear me complaining do you?" Adam said in a rather hurtful tone. "Well me and Tom it's different" Sam said trying to defend herself. "How on earth is it different Sam, just because I'm kissing a man and not a woman? It's 2014 not the 1966s Jesus you need to move on" Adam said.

* * *

"Adam" Sam began

"No Sam are you seriously telling me that you wouldn't have any objections if you saw me snogging a girl? But because it's a man it makes you uncomfortable" Adam said. "Yes it does actually Adam I'm not arguing with you " Sam said "I wasn't arguing with you Sam I just thought my sister would be more understanding and more supportive of my relationship I am happy and that's all that matters right?" Adam said and Sam sighed

"Of course you being happy is all that matters, and I will support you in whatever you chose to do" Sam said and Adam Hugged his sister "thanks Sam it means a lot" he said and he smiled at her, Sam smiled back.

"Can we just forget this happened and move on?" She asks and Adam nodded "of course" he said and no more was said about it.


	27. Team Building

**I know it's a bit late but happy new year to everyone and thank you for following this fic and I apologise again for the delays in updates! But heres a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy and thanks for following and waiting on me! Hopefully the next update wont be as long away :))**

* * *

A few weeks had passed in the Kent house hold and now it was the early few days of march, Tom had been given the all clear and things were getting back to normal Adam was still seeing Michael. It was early progress but they were going fine. Tom and Sam's relationship was also back on its tracks and they couldn't possibly be any happier. "I know I love the kids but I don't half love the peace and quiet" Sam smirked one afternoon. Sam and Tom were both on the evening shift which meant that they were home for when the kids got back from school. And they could see them before going to work. Sam's shift finished at midnight while Tom's finished at two.

"We've still got forty minutes to our selves." Tom said looking at his watch and getting a look from Sam. Which caused a raised eyebrow from Tom. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked quickly wondering if his wife was having the same thoughts as him. "Well that depends on..." she smirked seductively. "Well we don't get much time to ourselves with having the kids around" Tom said smirking. "Well then let's use the remainder of thirty five minutes Tom" Sam said getting up to her feet. Tom didn't need telling twice as he followed his wife up the stairs and into the bedroom closing the door behind him as he did so.

* * *

Nearly thirty minutes later making most of they're time alone, Tom and Sam were both laid under the covers of the double bed. "Well that was fun" Tom smirked and Sam rolled her eyes "just fun?" she said raising an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that I was just saying, it's been a while and it was my first time with one testicle" Tom said, Sam looked at him "Really, it's been that long. Tom why didn't you say something before, I mean we could have made it special. Not just some thirty minute quickie when the kids are out" Sam said and Tom laughed. "Sam its fine. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way I mean its not like we get much time alone now a days with three teenagers, I treasure every moment we have together. You know that" Tom said and Sam smirked. "Okay well next time, it wont be a thirty minute rush. I promise" Sam said and she sealed her promise with a kiss on Tom's lips. Tom kissed her back, just as they heard the front door opening and closing. Alerting them to the fact that the kids were home and they were no longer home alone "well there goes the peace and quiet" Tom joked. Sam playfully elbowed him in the ribs before she got dressed and she passed Tom his clothes too.

After making sure she looked presentable she went down to see the kids and see how they're day at school went. Tom soon joined behind them after he was done getting dressed. When Tom went down stairs he made everyone a drink and handed them out before noticing some permission slips on the coffee table. He picked one up and so did Sam. "What are these for?" Sam asked as she read the forms. Before looking at Charl and Ollie. "They're for a team building week away, it's for our life skills qualifications, and we have to complete the week in order to obtain our pass" Ollie said explaining the permission forms that Sam was holding.

"Right" Sam said as she read the forms more clearly. "And I take it you'll want to go?" she added and Ollie nodded. "if its for our exams which is it is then yeah" Ollie said. "And what about you charl?" Sam asked before reaching for a pen to start filling the forms in. "I do want to go, but I don't want to stay for the whole week" she said. Sam sighed. "Sweetie I know but this is for your exams its important " Sam said. "Its not that I don't want to go, I just don't want to sleep with a bunch of strangers" she said Ollie rolled his eyes "they won't be a bunch of strangers, they will be your classmates" Ollie said.

"Yeah, they're still strangers" Charl stated. And Ollie rolled his eyes before Sam realised what the problem was "you don't want to sleep over in the week how about I have a word with your teacher and see if you can come home in the evenings and drive to and from" Sam suggested and she got a look from Tom. "Sam you're going to be exhausted working nights and having to pick Charl up from wherever they're staying" Tom stated. And Sam rolled her eyes.

"Tom I will be fine, and anyway nothing a cup of coffee wont sort out" Sam stated and Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, you always get your way" he stated and Sam smirked. "That's because I wear the trousers in our relationship. And what I say goes" Sam stated and Charl laughed. So did Ollie. "Ouch Tom that was a little soul destroying don't you think" Ollie said.

Before Sam realised that Adam was missing and he hadn't come home from school. And it was as if Ollie read her thoughts. "If you're wondering where Adam is, he's gone home with Michael. No need guess what they're up to right now" Ollie said. And Sam rolled her eyes "they've only been together two months. And anyway I know my brother. He wouldn't rush into anything" Sam stated.


	28. A Bet

**I just want to make a quick point about this chapter, the condition that Sam has is something that I suffer with myself, and because its not that well known I thought I would write about it, not only for fan fiction but to raise awareness of the condition, so that's why I'm added it to happening to Sam. **

* * *

After reading the forms through a few times, Sam signed both the dotted lines on the permission forms she made a mental note to ring up the school and have a word about Charlotte not stopping over in the evenings, after making dinner. Sam was busy doing the dishes as it was her turn. (The Kents had a dinner time rota. Often enough it was Sam who did the cooking and they all took it in turns to wash the dishes). Just as the front door opened and it revealed a smug looking Adam. Sam scowled at her brother "and where have you been since now Adam?" Sam asked in a rather strict tone. Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I was with Michael. Anything for tea?" he asked, as his stomach rumbled. "you're in luck that I left a plate for you, its home made sweet and sour chicken, and don't worry I made sure there was plenty rice for you because I know how fussy you get when there's not enough rice and enough sauce " Sam stated and Adam nodded.

"You're the best sis" Adam said as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve his tea. "and when I get home from work me and you are going to have a chat I don't mind you seeing Michael or spending time with him but I rather you would let me know so I don't have to wait for you to come home" Sam said and Adam sighed "sorry sis. I'll let you know next time" he said and Sam nodded "Good you better had"

* * *

"Right me and Tom are off to work and we'll see you all in the morning" Sam said as she placed her coat on as she did so, she saw Ollie, Charlotte and Adam all sat around in the lounge., "and if anyone of you have homework make sure its done before you go to bed. Bedtime is 9:30pm no later" Sam said and they all nodded.

Even know it was early spring it was still quiet cold in the evenings so Sam and Tom always wrapped up warm. But this evening Sam had forgotten her gloves, and she hadn't realised the colour of her hands, one hand was linked with Toms and the other was on its own, Tom looked at they're hands. "Sam your fingers are pale white" Tom commented and Sam looked at her hands, she hadn't realised or paid attention to the colour of her hands.

"They always go like that, when its cold" Sam stated. "Whenever its cold?" Tom said and Sam nodded. "it happens every time and when the colour comes back in my hands. I get tingling in my fingers" Sam stated. And Tom gave her a look. "You've just described Reynaud'sphenomenon. I think you may haveit"Tom said with pure confidence in his voice "you know doctors are always bad at diagnosing loved ones conditions" Sam stated.

"Okay then clever clogs how about you have a blood test done and if it comes back as what I said it is. Then you buy dinner when we next go out on a date" Tom said. "Are you making a bet Kent?" Sam asked and Tom nodded. "I am indeed." He stated, "Alright then, you're on" Sam said. Smiling


	29. Food Poisoning Part One

**_Good afternoon guys! A quick update as I've not long come home from my training and I'm shattered. Anyway I had a nice surprise when I checked my Instagram, David Ames (Dominic in Holby City) liked my edit that I made of him! Now I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging or anything but he is my 7_****_th_****_ like of the Holby City cast! January is really turning out to be one lucky month for me :)) anyway heres the chapter and the next update will be soon! :))_**

* * *

12:30am

"Sam here are the blood results from the test you carried out on your patient" Robyn said handing Sam the results. Sam took them happily from Robyn and Robyn walked away. So did Sam before she found some where quiet and opened the results. "Oh balls. I've lost a bet" she sighed. It was what Tom had called it, and Tom had been right. Sam sighed before she pocketed the results into her scrub pocket before heading back to work. As she did so she met Tom on the way. "You win" she stated and Tom nodded simply "told you" he said and Sam sighed before she got back to work.

A couple of hours later Sam looked at her watch it had just gone midnight which meant that her shift had finished and she headed to change from her scrubs into her normal clothes, usually Sam would wait for Tom to finish his shift by having a little nap in the on call room but that wasn't the plan tonight. She and Tom had arranged that Sam should go straight home so she wasn't cold.

Tom kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning" he stated simply and Sam nodded. Before she made the quick fifteen minute walk home from work. She unlocked the door and was met with silence. She took off her coat. And placed it on the hanger. She was about to make herself a hot chocolate before she went to bed. But she heard the toilet flush upstairs before hearing footsteps on the stairs and before she knew it. She came face to face with an awful looking Ollie.

"Ollie, was that you in the bathroom just now?" Sam asked and Ollie nodded. "You don't look well at all" she added and Ollie shook his head. "I've been sick twice since I went to bed about two hours ago" Ollie said and Sam took this on board.

"Anything else?" she asked and Ollie nodded. "a case of the runs" he said rather embarrassed. "ahh. It's nothing to be worried about Ollie. We all get the runs sometimes." Sam stated, but Ollie shook his head. "I didn't make it to the bathroom in time" he admitted. And it was then Sam noticed the wet patch on his PJ bottoms. "Okay how about you go and have a shower and I'll dispose of those" Sam said and Ollie nodded. "Don't worry I'll find you a spare pair" Sam added and Ollie nodded "thanks Sam." Ollie said

"Ollie its no bother and if you want after you've showered I have some anti sickness and nausea tablets in the cupboard now you have to place these on your gum and leave it there to dissolve, it will help with the sickness and the nausea and you'll be able to get a good night sleep" Sam stated and Ollie nodded.

* * *

2:30am

Sam began to stir as she felt the duvet of the bed being moved and she found Tom slipping in beside her. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" Tom whispered. "its fine I was awake anyway, I was going to check on Ollie to see if he's okay. He's got stomach flu" Sam stated and Tom groaned "that's all we need" he said and Sam chuckled. "Let me remind you Tom he is your adoptive son" Sam said and Tom chuckled "I didn't mean it like that. I mean what if we come down with, the last thing Zoë needs is two members of staff down sick" Tom said and Sam sighed "if we become ill, we become ill" Sam stated and Tom nodded. before she yawned into his chest "I don't know about you but I'm going back to... sleep" she said and fell asleep in Toms arms. He snuggled down too.

* * *

4:40am

Tom was woken from his sleep when he heard the bathroom door opening and closing, Tom sighed, he thought he would go and check on Ollie to see if he was okay, he untangled himself from Sam's arms and went to check on Ollie. Who was sound asleep so if it wasn't Ollie then it must have been the other too. As he did so, he saw a worst for wear looking adam "let me guess you've got stomach flu too?" he asked and Adam nodded. oh it was going to be a long night indeed for the kent family.


	30. Food Poisoning Part Two

After Tom fetched Adam some new PJS to wear and he threw away the others. He made sure that Adam went back to bed and he placed a bucket by his bed just to be on the safe side and noticing that it was 5am he headed back into his and Sam's bedroom and got back into bed, Sam stirred when she felt the duvet being moved. "Sorry" Tom whispered quietly. "Where have you been till now?" Sam asked her voice still thick with sleep. "I was awoken about an hour ago and I thought it was Ollie but it was Adam. He too is down with a bug" Tom said and Sam sighed "Great that's all we need" Sam sighed "are you sure its stomach flu, it could've been that sweet and sour" Tom said. Knowing that he would get an elbow in the ribs for cussing his wife's cooking. "No, I'm sure of it. I'm sure it was cooked enough," Sam stated simply.

"But darling please remember I know its 5 am but food poisoning and the Norovirus both have the same symptoms, vomiting and diarrhea" Tom said and when he didn't get a reply from his wife. He noticed that she had fallen asleep. Tom rolled his eyes before he too went back to sleep. About two hours later Sam was woken by her alarm clock as it went seven am, she untangled herself from Toms hold as he was fast asleep and she chose to let him have an extra half an hour as he had been up in the night seeing to Adam. She applied her dressing gown as it was rather chilly this morning, before going to check on Adam and Ollie.

When the smell of vomit hit her nostrils hard. She silently and quietly heaved before tracing the smell coming from Ollie's room. After quickly tip toeing around the vomit. She quickly woke Ollie up, the smell was recent so whoever had been sick , it couldn't have been more then twenty minutes and she noticed that Ollie was awake "Ollie have you been sick?" Sam asked and Ollie shook his head "no, you gave me those anti sickness pills last night remember?" Ollie said and Sam remembered before the door to room that the brother and sister shared and it revealed charlotte.

She looked at Sam with a guilty look on her face. And it informed Sam that she had been the one that had thrown up. "Sam I'm sorry i was woken with a funny jolt in my stomach and I didn't have chance to get to the bathroom "Charl said and Sam nodded. "its okay sweetie. You and Ollie are going to have to leave this room while I clear this up" Sam said looking at the floor.. Ollie groaned. He got up holding his stomach as he did so. While one hand took his PJs and the other the duvet. "Charl have you got anything you can change into? But first go and have a shower" Sam said and Charl nodded. The two teenagers left the room.

Sam went to wake Tom up. Because one of them were going to have to ring the school to inform them that all three of the kids wont be in school today as they appeared to be suffering from what Sam thought was the Norovirus. But she had heard Tom in the night, he thought that it was the cooking. But Sam was sure she had cooked the chicken enough. That's what she thought anyway.

She headed to the bedroom and kissed Tom to wake him up. It took a moment before his eyes flickered awake. "Tom you need to ring the school. To let them know that Ollie, Charl and Adam won't be in today,. As they've all come down with the bug" Sam said and Tom rolled his eyes.

"That's why I can smell vomit then is it?" Tom said holding his nose with disgust and Sam nodded. "Charl threw up in hers and Ollie's room" Sam stated and Tom nodded. "I still say they're suffering from food poisoning because it's funny how all three of them fall ill within twelve hours of them eating the sweet and sour" Tom said simply.

"Well I think it's the Norovirus "Sam said stubbornly still not wanting to believe that her cooking was responsible of her children getting ill. "Sam if it's the Norovirus how come nether one of us have fallen ill" Tom said reminding her. "We might become ill after the kids start getting better as we will be exposed to it" Sam said clearly and Tom rolled his eyes. Nothing more was said as he went down to call the school.

* * *

Tom had not long came off the phone to the school to let them know that they won't be attending, just as Sam came into the kitchen, before she applied some hand sanitizer onto her hands. As she did so, Tom took the small bottom from his wife afterwards. Charl had showered and changed into something more comfortable. Ollie was lying on the sofa with his hand on his stomach, Adam and Charl were both stretched out on the smaller two seater settees each with a bucket beside them.

Tom chose to ring Zoe just to let her know that depending on how the teenagers were in the day that there was a chance that he and Sam would be unable to come into work. The phone rang and a very grumpy Zoe answered it. "Tom Kent have you any idea what time it is?" Zoe asked. "Sorry to wake you Zoe but I thought I would ring you in advance that there's a possibility that me and Sam wont be able to come into work tonight, Adam, Charl and Ollie are all sick" Tom said..

Meanwhile Sam was quick to react as Charl turned on her side and Sam quickly held the bucket up to her, as she was sick into it. While holding the bucket with one hand. She rubbed Charl's back with the other. "That's it sweetie, get it all up" she said as she soothed the teenagers back. Just as Tom walked into the room having come off the phone to Zoe. And he noticed Sam rubbing Charlotte's back with one hand while the other held the bucket. Tom quickly backed out of the room.

Sam noticed this and she rolled her eyes, before Charlotte pulled away from the bucket. "Is that you done darling?" Sam asked and Charl nodded. "I'm sorry" she added. "Darling you have nothing to be sorry for" Sam said before she handed Charl a bottle of cold water "take little sips of this" Sam said and Charl nodded before she went to retrieve her husband. "There you are." Sam said looking at Tom who had gone a pale white. "I'm sorry, I just, can't stand the smell of puke" Tom admitted and Sam laughed. Tom looked at her "its not funny, the smell makes me heave" Tom said hurt by his wife's laughter. "Tom you work in a hospital where your exposed to sick people all the time and you're telling me you cant stand the smell?" Sam said and Tom nodded. "that's exactly what I'm saying" Tom said before he walked off. Hurt that Sam couldn't take his fear seriously.


	31. Queasy

Hey guys I have started a new fanfiction, it's my first holby City one and I would appreciate if you could read it and let me know what you think, you can find it here :) s/10030695/1/Fractious-Pieces. Thanks!

* * *

A couple of hours had passed in the Kent family house hold, Adam, charl and Ollie were all in the lounge, all three of them were asleep, so that left just Tom and Sam alone, with nothing but themselves to keep each other company, Tom had begun to feel a little nauseous and a bit queasy but he had taken some anti sickness and nausea tablets which soon sorted that problem out.

He and Sam hadn't really spoken since Sam had made fun of his fear and Tom had been rather annoyed at that, but they seemed to have forgotten about that, for now at least Tom was watching the television when he noticed Sam jump up after a twitch in her stomach and she quickly ran out of the room holding her hand over her mouth, Tom wasn't far behind her when he saw her run into the bathroom and close the door behind her, before he heard her retching into the toilet, for about three minutes. Tom waited outside the door before he heard the toilet flush and the sound of the sink running, before the bathroom door opened and it revealed Sam. "Right then you back to bed" Tom said simply, Sam looked at him, "what about your fear of sick?" She asked "I'll just have to bear it to look after my wife won't i?" Tom said and Sam nodded before her stomach twitched again and she headed back into the bathroom Tom was behind her

"Tom would you mind leaving?" Sam asked Tom sighed before he realised the problem, he left to give Sam some privacy, she closed the bathroom door behind her, locking the door behind her before she quickly pulled her trousers down and made it just in time as she became unable to control her bowel movements.

Tom chose to leave Sam alone because the last thing she would need was him checking her over. So he chose to ring Fletch. After a few rings Fletch answered "Tom" he said "Fletch you wouldn't mind doing me a favour would you, you see I need to make a run to the shops but Sam, Adam, charlotte and Oliver are all ill with suspected food poisoning and I'm starting to feel queasy myself. Would you mind picking some buccastem buccal tablets from work for me and Sam and some anti diarrhoea mess some paracetamol and a pack of bottles of water" Tom asked saying his shopping list

After checking with Fletch that he had wrote everything down, Tom hung up and waited for Fletch to bring in the shopping. Tom went to check on Sam, he placed a bin by the bed "sorry you have to use this, the kids have all the buckets" Tom said and Sam nodded "it's fine" she said. "I've rang fletch, he's going to get us some anti sickness pills and stuff" he said and Sam nodded weakly, she felt horrible.

Just as the door to the bedroom opened an it revealed Ollie. "I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I can't wake charlotte up" he said and Tom got to his feet "Sam you stay there okay" he said and Sam rolled her eyes, tom followed Ollie out of the bedroom, down the stairs into the lounge, he checked charlotte over "someone call an ambulance now!" He said..


End file.
